


Will I learn to love again?

by parkwoojins



Series: Will I learn to love again? [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: He never loved me back, but after all these years I'm still in love with him.Ahn Hyeongseob x Park Woojin oneshot





	Will I learn to love again?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is just a quick Jinseob oneshot and tbh I don't think it's really good + I haven't proof read it yet but I hope you like it!!

**Hyeongseob POV**

I loved you, it was simple as that. I knew you liked someone else but no matter what I couldn't change the way I felt about you. I'll never forget the first time I saw you, you looked like a true idol performing with your other label mates. I couldn't help but fall for you, especially after joining the A class with you and getting to know your silly side.

On stage you had a cool aura, one that was like an idol. But off stage, you were just like a normal person, messing up sometimes, being silly all the time and being a great friend. Other than my label mates, you were my closest friend and I fell for you more and more as I got to know the true you, the real you. 

We were in the same team for the first time and we were excited to be performing with each other together in the same group for the first time. You helped me with all the dance steps I couldn't catch on to fast enough and you stayed and supported me through everything, even when people were hating on me, it was inevitable that I would fall for you. I knew you wouldn't like me back but just being your friend was enough for me. To stay by your side and to support you was enough for me. Until one day I realized it wasn't.

'Hyeongseob! I need to tell you something, come to our dorms quick!' You shouted over the phone excitedly at me, I laughed before replying that I'd be back soon. I ran in only to see you pacing around the room. 'Ah you're back, quick sit down I need your help.' I threw down my stuff and sat at the edge of your bed, waiting to hear what you wanted to say. 'I like Jihoon.'

'Huh?' I tilted my head to the side, not fully understanding what you meant. 'I like Jihoon, Park Jihoon.' I saw your eyes light up and you looked happier than I'd ever seen you before. I could feel my heart breaking into pieces but I faked a smile. 'Well then Jihoon's a lucky guy! You two would be great together!' I hated it. I wanted you for myself but I knew you were never mine to begin with, so I couldn't do anything.

You were rambling on about how much you liked Jihoon and with every second that passed, I felt my heart break a little more. I stood up while you were talking, 'Sorry Woojin I just realized I need to go somewhere, I'm really sorry, we can continue our conversation later okay?' I ran out of the room before the tears started streaming down my face, not waiting for your reply.

**Third person POV**

It wasn't until Hyeongseob came bursting through the door into the room the 01 liners shared room with tears running down his face, that Daehwi found out about his feelings towards his label mate, and Euiwoong realized how much the other actually loved Woojin.

He threw himself onto Guanlin's bed, and fortunately the boy wasn't there in the mess of blankets and food wrappers called his bed. Euiwoong and Daehwi stared at each other before jumping down from the bunk beds and climbing into Guanlin's bed. Daehwi rubbed comforting circles into Hyeongseob's back and Euiwoong started questioning him.

'Hyung what happened? Please turn around and tell us.' Euiwoong was frowning, upset to see that one of his labelmates and closest hyung was in such a sad state. Hyeongseob turned around and faced the top bunk. 'Woojin likes Jihoon.'

It was as if time stopped, Euiwoong and Daehwi froze before staring at each other with wide eyes. 'He does?!' 'You like Jihoon hyung?!' Euiwoong and Hyeongseob turned to stare at Daehwi. Euiwoong smacked him across the head, 'He likes Woojin hyung you idiot.' 'Oh that makes more sense. But what happened?' 

Tears were streaming down his face as Euiwoong pulled him into a hug. 'He really likes Jihoon. I saw the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about him. He spoke so passionately about Jihoon I felt bad for leaving midway but it was just so painful for me to sit there and listen to someone I love tell me about how much he loves someone else.' Daehwi started tearing up and hugged Hyeongseob. 

'Hyung I'm so so sorry that you had to go through that. It must feel horrible to have to go through that and I know how you're feeling, I had to go through this before, but trust me hyung, it'll be alright.' Daehwi wiped away Hyeongseob's tears, 'Hyung listen to me. It'll be alright one day, you'll find someone better than Woojin hyung, and I'm sure of it.' 

Hyeongseob wiped away his tears that were threatening to fall and smiled sadly at Daehwi, 'You know the saying that you'll never truly be over your first love, I'm afraid that this is going to be the case.' Euiwoong sighed rubbing Hyeongseob's back comfortingly. 'Okay hyung tell us why you like Woojin hyung so much, just let it all out, we're here for you.'

Hyeongseob sat there telling Daehwi and Euiwoong about all the reasons he loved Woojin and how much pain Woojin caused him to be in. Daehwi teared up again while smiling, 'Hyung this is like a typical first love story, but with a heartbreaking twist. But I understand how hurt you're feeling now and I just want you to know that we'll be here to support you in whatever your next choice is going to be alright? If you want to get over Woojin hyung, we'll help you. If you want to avoid him and ignore him, we'll be here to help too.' Euiwoong nodded.

By this time Hyeongseob had put his head onto Euiwoong's lap and Daehwi was stroking his hair, 'But I'm sorry about what happened hyung, I never knew you liked him that much!' Hyeongseob smiled sadly at Daehwi, 'It's alright Daehwi, it isn't your fault, it's my own for falling for someone who will never like me back.'

Euiwoong sighed, 'Hyung, I know this is your choice but this isn't good for you, you've been chasing after him for so long and he hasn't returned any feelings, I really think you should move on or at least try to.' Daehwi nodded, 'Hyung you're amazing and I know you'll be able to find someone else that treats you way better than Woojin hyung, he's stupid for not treasuring you.'

Hyeongseob smiled softly at them, 'Thank you guys, I'm really sorry for just barging in but is it alright if I stay here tonight? I don't really feel like going back to the 99 liner dorm room.' 'Of course hyung, you're always welcome here. But I suggest moving to the empty bed opposite, god knows what Guanlin keeps on his bed.' Hyeongseob laughed softly before getting up and moving over.

He lied down on the bed before springing back up suddenly, knocking his head on Daehwi's bunk in the process. 'Ouch, Daehwi I don't want to trouble you but do you think you could help me get my stuff from my room? It's just everything on my bed.' Daehwi smiled and nodded before hopping off the bed and walking over to the other room right across.

He knocked and entered, hoping they would all be asleep so no one would question him, but to his disappointment all of them were awake. 'Ah hi hyungs, sorry for coming in so suddenly but I need to take something!' They waved him off and he ran towards Hyeongseob's bed gaping at the amount of things he had to carry. He sighed before grabbing everything and making his way out. 'Daehwi?' He silently prayed in his mind that Woojin didn't question why he was carrying Hyeongseob's things out of their room.

He sighed, turning around, 'Yes hyung?' 'Why are you carrying Hyeongseob's things out?' He rolled his eyes. Of course. Now he's suddenly asking about Hyeongseob hyung. Everyone turned their attention to Daehwi, only then realizing that indeed, he was carrying Hyeongseob's things out. 'Ah he's just going to stay in our dorm for a few days, he and Euiwoong just miss each other alot!' They all nodded and waved goodbye to Daehwi as he ran out the door.

He walked back into his room and dropped all the things on Hyeongseob's bed. 'Hyung what do you even keep on your bed? Gold bars? And it didn't help that I had to stand there and answer the questions that the other hyung's were asking me, it was exhausting.' He put his hand on his forehead and fell onto his own bunk. Hyeongseob smiled sheepishly at him, 'Sorry Daehwi, I didn't know my stuff was so heavy! But what did they ask anyway? I didn't think they would care at all. They never even care when I leave the room for a night.'

'They just asked where I was going with your stuff, that's all and I said you were staying with us for a while because you miss Euiwoong.' Hyeongseob nodded before smiling at Daehwi again, 'Thanks again Daehwi. I hope I won't be a bother to you guys these few days, I'll be out of here before you know it!'

Days turned into weeks and before they knew it, Hyeongseob was permanently staying in the 01 liners dorm. He avoided the 99 liners dorm like the plague and stuck close to anyone else who wasn't a 99 liner, and basically avoided anyone close to Woojin and Jihoon.

After they finished the first day of practicing with their groups for the second evaluation he came into the room and flopped on the floor groaning. Euiwoong jumped down from his bunk and sat on Guanlin's bed, nudging Hyeongseob with his foot. 'What happened?' Hyeongseob flipped himself over and let out a loud sigh. 'My luck is horrible I can't believe I got stuck in the same team as Woojin and Jihoon. I'm so stupid I should've chosen something else like "Shape of you" or "Right Round" but no, NO I  **had**  to choose Get Ugly. Now not only am I stuck in a group where everyone can dance better than me but I'm stuck with Woojin and Jihoon.'

Half way through Hyeongseob's rant Daehwi walked in and sat next to him on the floor. He sighed and lied down next to him once he was done. 'I don't want to be mean hyung but your luck really sucks. But it's fine, Samuel's coming over soon so I'll ask him to just keep you away from them.' Hyeongseob nodded. He would do anything just to stay away from them, if he couldn't get over Woojin now, he'll be stuck like this forever.

                                                                                                                ✧

'Okay so basically what you want me to do is stick with Hyeongseob hyung everywhere he goes and don't let Woojin hyung and Jihoon hyung talk to him?' Daehwi nodded. 'Sure, I like hanging out with Hyeongseob hyung anyway.' Hyeongseob launched himself at Samuel, hugging him tightly, 'You're amazing and also a lifesaver. Thank you so much Sam.' Samuel laughed and patted Hyeongseob's back. 'It's fine, you're fun to hang out with! But I'm just really curious, why?'

Hyeongseob's eyes turned sad and at once Samuel regretted ever opening his mouth to ask that question. 'Hyung you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' He rushed to say before anything happened. Euiwoong sighed from the top bunk. 'Hyeongseob hyung likes Woojin hyung but Woojin hyung likes Jihoon hyung.' Samuel's eyes widened and his mouth formed an "O". He pulled Hyeongseob into his embrace, 'Ah hyung I'm so sorry I asked that, I shouldn't have been nosy, but trust me, I'm going to stick to you and not leave your side or ever leave you with them!'

Hyeongseob smiled softly at Samuel and hugged him back, 'I know it's difficult to just stick with me until the show ends but thank you for doing this Sam.' 'No problem hyung! Now I really need to go back to my dorm before Justin starts stealing my food. They laughed at him, pushing him out of the room and waving goodbye. Before long, Daehwi looked down and saw Hyeongseob asleep and climbed onto Euiwoong's bed, sitting cross-legged, trying to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling.

'I feel really bad for Hyeongseob hyung. I wished I knew of this before now, I would've been able to give him support too.' Euiwoong sighed sitting up and leaning against the wall, 'He came crying to me so many times before, he's my closest hyung and every time it happens, I feel my heart breaking. He used to be so bright and happy but now he's always so depressed and sad, always faking a smile. He deserves all the happiness and love in this world but he hasn't found it yet.'

Daehwi looked at him weirdly, 'Do you like Hyeongseob hyung?' Euiwoong scrunched up his face before using his pillow to whack Daehwi, 'You idiot I'm dating Justin. Hyeongseob hyung's like family to me.' Daehwi nodded in understanding. 'I love Woojin hyung and all but I can't help but feel angry that he's the cause of Hyeongsob hyung being sad.'

Euiwoong sighed, 'We really can't do anything but just support Hyeongseob hyung and hope that he gets over Woojin hyung fast. I hate seeing him hurt and faking happiness all the time.' Daehwi nodded before crawling back onto his bed, 'Night Woong.' 'Night.' But little did they know that Hyeongseob heard their whole conversation and told himself, 'I hope I get over him quickly too. I don't want to keep them troubled.' He tossed and turned trying to sleep before finally giving up and going out to the kitchen to make a drink.

Hyeongseob walked out only to see Woojin already sitting there, and he turned around sharply, going to make a run for it back to his room, 'Hyeongseob?' He grimaced and slowly turned around, faking a smile, 'Hi Woojin! Sorry for disturbing, I'm going back to my room now.' He turned around and ran back, not waiting to hear what Woojin had to say. He burst back into their room, waking Daehwi up with a shock. 'Shit sorry Daehwi.' 'It's alright hyung, what happened?'

Hyeongseob moved to sit on Guanlin's bed, opposite his own, god knows where Guaniln even was, maybe with Seonho. 'I went to make a drink but Woojin was there so I just ran away.' Daehwi frowned, hopping off his bunk and sitting next to Hyeongseob. 'Hyung, maybe you should tell Woojin hyung about your feelings. I hate having to see you always fake a smile infront of them nowadays. You don't have to do it now but just think about it alright?' Hyeongseob nodded and Daehwi climbed up onto his bunk again, 'Goodnight hyung!' 'Night Daehwi.'

**Hyeongseob POV**

I wished I could get over you too. Every smile I had to flash to people was tiring, painful even. It made me wish that I'd never put out myself as a cheerful person at the start. Now everywhere I went I had to act happy or someone would ask me what was wrong. The most painful thing was having to avoid you. I used to spend every waking hour with you but now? I barely even saw you and if I did you were with Jihoon and my heart would break everytime.

 I just wished I had never started liking you and putting myself through this pain. And even being stupid enough to believe that you would ever like me back.

**Third person POV**

Days later Daehwi got pulled aside while practicing by none other than Woojin. 'Daehwi, why's Hyeongseob practically living in your dorm now? I thought you said it was a few days, it's clearly been more than 2 months now. He's still there.' Daehwi rolled his eyes, of all times it was only when Hyeongseob was gone that Woojin ever bothered about him. 'Why do you care? You have Jihoon hyung anyway, just stick with him and be happy.'

Woojin frowned at him. 'What do you mean I have Jihoon?' Daehwi glared at him, 'Don't think I don't know you like Jihoon hyung, I overheard you telling Hyeongseob hyung that day. Just- just leave Hyeongseob hyung alone and just stay with Jihoon hyung.' Daehwi walked out of the room Woojin pulled him into, leaving Woojin still with no questions answered.

And of course the next thing Hyeongseob knew was that he was being pulled into a practice room while walking back to the dorm room. 'Ah who are you? Get your hands off of m-' 'Shut up Hyeongseob stop making such a big fuss.' Hyeongseob shut his mouth before struggling to turn around and pry his arm out of Woojin's hold. 'Let go of me. Why are you even dragging me here? It's already past curfew and we'll get points deducted if we're out here.' Hyeongseob turned to leave.

'Why are you avoiding me?' He froze in his footsteps. 'Daehwi said that you'd be stay at their dorm for a few days since you and Euiwoong missed each other. But I never remembered being taught that a few days meant 2 months.' Hyeongseob folded his arms and turned around. 'Why do you even care? We never had a fixed dorm grouping so I'm not obliged to stay in your dorm. Besides, who cares if I'm avoiding you? You like Jihoon right? Just stick with him and leave me alone.' 

He turned to leave again but was stopped by Woojin holding on to his arm, 'Can you just stay for a while and listen?' Hyeongseob turned around only to be met with Woojin's teary eyes. He sighed before sitting down in front of Woojin. 'Jihoon likes Jinyoung. They're dating.' Hyeongseob could feel his heart break again, of course, the only time Woojin bothered to find him was just to tell him about Jihoon again.

'I'm sorry to hear that, you must be hurting really bad right now.' Hyeongseob said in a monotone voice, he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't comfort Woojin, in fear that his own heart would break once again. 'Maybe you should still tell him, so at least you can get over him and it would be easier for you.' He tired to give Woojin advice but he couldn't. He was in the same position himself, not a position to help others.

He stood up and held out his hand, 'We should go, we're going to get scolded if they find us here.' Hyeongseob could only act cold towards Woojin, or risk having his heart break even more. Seeing Woojin in this state hurt him, bad. He parted ways with Woojin at the hallway and it was the last time the two of them spoke until the end of the show.

**Hyeongseob POV**

'Okay kids we have a half an hour break, go do whatever you want.' Jonghyun hyung shouted to us. Daehwi and Seonho immediately stood up and ran off to god knows where. Their antics were fun to watch. They came bounding back into the room with two hand held cameras and going around to everyone shouting, 'This is LeeYoo cam.' before launching into a interview.

'Hyungggg!' Daehwi ran and slid on his stomach towards me. 'Yes Daehwi?' I smiled, both Daehwi and Seonho never failed to make me laugh at whatever they did. 'This is LeeYoo cam! Okay hyung- no look at me not Seonho. Hm, Do you like Daehwi more or...' I heard Jonghyun hyung, mumble from across the room, 'Woojin.' I tried not to let my smile drop and smiled even brighter. 'Or do you like Woojin more?' 

'I like Woojin more.' It was a given answer. Even after another month I still wasn't over you and every time we were in the same room I made sure never to be near you. But everyone, everyone except you knew that I liked you, loved you even.

Daehwi and Seonho stopped the camera and at once I dropped my smile, with no cameras around I didn't have to act like I was happy. Daehwi sighed and moved over to sit next to me, 'Hyung do you still like Woojin hyung? He's caused you so much pain, I can't believe the last time you talked it was about Jihoon hyung.'

'Yeah.' I smiled sadly, 'It was a long time ago but hopefully he's fine now. It still hurts me to see him sad.' Daehwi put an arm around me, 'Then what are you going to do?' I turned to stare at him, 'What else can i do except keep loving him and supporting him? All i want is for him to be happy, and if he's happy with someone else, I'll be happy for him, even if it hurts me.'

Daehwi sighed again before pulling me into a hug, 'Don't be so down about this okay hyung? You'll find someone way better than Woojin hyung in the future, i know it.' I smiled, genuinly, 'I hope so too Daehwi.' He pulled me up, 'Come! Let's go to the "Hands on Me" room to film!' I rolled my eyes but followed along. 

We entered the room and my eyes were drawn to Woojin almost immediately, we took a few more steps in before getting shooed out of the room. Right when I was turning around, Woojin looked up at me. I felt my body tense and I turned and quickly walked out of the room. There were still scars around his eyes from the shingles but he looked beautiful as ever. My heart was racing as I pulled Daehwi and Seonho to leave. 

Daehwi stared at me and turned back to look before nodding at me and leaving. I couldn't stand another second with you and Jihoon in the room, so instead of putting up an act like I was happy to see you, I fled instead.

                                                                                                                 ✧

Finally the day of the final episode arrived and the final 20 of us were on stage, waiting and hoping that our names would be called. I knew you would make it in and rushed to congratulate you the moment your name was called. It was the last time I would ever have a chance to congratulate you so I went for it. 

Even after all the names were called, I never went to find you to congratulate you, worried I would be disturbing you. I quickly packed my things before rushing to find the rest and leaving. I caught a glimpse of you hugging Jihoon right when I left and my heart clenched, I hoped for the best for you. 

** Third person POV **

_15 years later_

_'Hyeongseob hyung!' Daehwi shouted as he walked into the office at 7 in the morning. Hyeongseob sleepily looked up at him, 'Hey Daehwi.' He pouted, 'Show some love hyung, you always greet me like this.' Hyeongseob rolled his eyes before shouting in a voice dripping with sarcasm, 'Good morning my beautiful and amazing dongsaeng Lee Daehwi.'_

_Satisfied, Daehwi took his seat next to Hyeongseob. 'Well today's going to be a long day, we have to teach the new interns how to do their job properly. I just hope they're not snobbish like the last batch.' Hyeongseob recalled the batch they had to teach the year before and rolled his eyes. 'You're right, if we get someone like that we're throwing him or her into Seonho and Guanlin's group. I'm not dealing with it again.'_

_Daehwi laughed at him before checking his watch, 'Ah we're going to be late let's go let's go let's go!' They grabbed their things before running towards the lift only to see it closing, with Seonho and Guanlin inside, 'YAH YOO SEONHO OPEN THE LIFT DOOR.' And as expected of Seonho, he let it close. Hyeongseob pressed the button for the next lift while Daehwi was pounding his hands on the lift door, shouting at it._

_Hyeongseob chuckled and took out his phone to facetime Samuel, turning the camera to face Daehwi, 'Yah Samuel look what your husband is doing, I think he's going crazy already.' He could hear Samuel laughing on the other side as he pulled Daehwi into the lift, 'Are you guys late to meet your interns **again**?' Daehwi gasped in horror, 'What do you mean again? We weren't even late the last time.'_

_Samuel rolled his eyes playfully, 'Sure, you just accidentally read the clock wrong and went down half an hour late. How do you mess it up that bad?' Daehwi glared at him through the phone, 'Excuse you mister it's not my fault our clock at home got spoilt and I swear if yo-' 'Ahem.' Daehwi and Hyeongseob snapped their heads up only to see that they were at the first floor already and ran out of the lift._

_'Arguing with your husband again Daehwi hyung? And even in front of the new interns' He glared at Seonho, 'Shut up. It's your fault you let the door close.' Seonho gasped and looked ready to start poking fun at Daehwi again. 'Daehwi, shut up, you and Seonho still have the rest of your lives to argue with each other. Just not in front of the new interns please.' 'Oh yes right.'_

_Daehwi clapped his hands and started his hour long speech, thanking the interns for joining, or something along the lines of that. Hyeongseob wasn't listening, instead, he was focused on the guy sitting right at the back, who had light brown hair, that strangely reminded him of someone and he could feel his heart clench again. It probably wasn't him, it was just a mere coincidence he looked like him. But as he sat there he couldn't help but think about how Woojin was, and how even after all these years, he still wasn't over him._

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! hehe hope you liked this and do leave kudos and comments on how I can improve!!


End file.
